New Adventure, New Entertainment
by Second Chance Reject
Summary: Harry Potter was their favorite mortal to watch. So when he died well dueling Voldemort, they couldn't let him pass on. Now Harry has different magic and new adventures ahead. Well they have new entertainment. Going with a T rating for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

 **Now I know this isn't long and I'm not entirely happy with this prologue but I wanted to get this up. I have a few different ways this story could go and this prologue was the most universal.**

 **Now I'd like any suggestions for pairings. Whether it be a One on one pairing (eg. Harry x Erza) or a harem (I'm not 100% confident on writing one but I'll give it a go.) No Yaoi pls**

 **Also I'd like to know what direction I should go in.**

 **Should Harry join Fairy Tail? Go solo? Or maybe join another guild?**

* * *

Harry Potter was unsure on what happened. One minute he was dueling Lord Voldemort, the next there was an explosion after both his and Voldemort spells connected. Now he was somehow sitting across from 3 people.

"Hello Harry Potter, welcome to our viewing room. I think introductions are in order. I am Death." One woman said.

Death was a tall, imposing woman with bright blood red eyes and a cruel, sadistic smirk. She had the body of seductress that was covered by a small pinstriped skirt along with a tight white button-up skirt and matching pinstriped jacket. Her midnight black hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached her mid back.

"My name is Magic." The next woman said.

Magic looked more like the girl-next-door. She wore plain faded jeans and a simple grey t-shirt. Unlike Death her grey eyes and smile were kind and showed no hint of malice. Her hair was a light brown that fell just below the shoulders.

"Yo, the names Life." The only man said.

Life looked like your stereotypical hippie with his tie-dye shirt, bell bottom jeans and purple tinted glasses. The man himself had slightly shaggy blond hair and seemed to not only to be short but also thin.

"Now as you can probably guess you are not alive anymore" Death said, as her smirk grew. "You are dead. But you won't be for long"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was terrified by these 3 beings. Well he couldn't fell there power, it was clear that they could crush him if they felt like it.

"Look around you Harry. What do you see?" It was Life that asked him.

Doing what was ask of him, Harry looked around the room. The room was huge and seemed to be split into two sections. The section him and the other 3 were in consisted of a large U shaped couch made of grey leather. In the middle was a glass topped coffee table that Life was resting his feet on. There was also a large television on the wall to his left. The section had a bar and pool table in it. Harry voiced what he saw.

"This room is known as the Viewing Room. It is where Death, Magic and I spend most of our time. The tv allows us to watch mortals lives. As of recently we have been very interested in your life. Not only is it a tale of tragedy, loss, heartbreak, sorrow but also and action, adventure, comedy and eventually it could have been romance." Life explained as he put his hands behind his head.

"If you had survived be explosion, you may have lived a long life. You may not have. We don't talk to Fate much. She gives away too much spoilers. But let's move onto more important things, such as you not staying dead." Magic continued with a clap of her hands. "Well we won't be sending you back to your world, there is another that will provide thrilling adventures for you and great entertainment for us. That world is called Earthland. Now there is a small problem."

Harry gulped "W-what problem?"

"Well, Earthland uses a different form of magic. The magic of this world is incompatible with your current magic. I will be able to fix this easy by converting your core to work with Earthland magic but you will no longer be able to cast the spells you've learned." Magic said.

"You will however be able to use Earthland magic. Now it's time for Earthland 101." Life said.

 **Time Skip**

"And that's all you need to know. Now all that is left is for Magic to change your magi... "Life said.

"Oh, I did that well you were explaining everything. Harry you have two forms of magic. The first is Phoenix Fire Magic, this is purely for healing purposes. The second is Poison Magic, depending on the attack and the concentration of poison it can be used to either incapacitate or kill people." Magic interrupted.

Death smirk grew once again. "Good luck. We'll be watching." With a wave of her hand Harry's vision went black.

 **SCR Out**


	2. AN

**Not a chapter.**

 **So I'm going to take this story in a different direction than originally planned, so I'm going to possibly tweak the first chapter.**

 **Originally Harry was either going to join Fairy Tail or another guild. I don't want to give too much away but now I'm going with a tower of heaven like scenario. Harry basically gets Harrynapped not long after arriving and taken to the base of the bad guys.**

 **The Bad Guys goal is to bring back lost and forbidden magic and eventually use the mages they've kidnapped to take over the world and other generic evil things.**

 **What I really need help with is some OC's that Harry can meet. Their name and magic power.**

 **If you have any ideas it would be much appreciated.**

 **The first chapter rewrite and second chapter should be done in about a week or so. I might post as a new story. If so I'll leave another AN before taking this one down.**

 **Also thank you to smaster28 for suggesting the paring of Harry/Erza/Mira/Cana. I'm going to attempt it.**

 **-SCR OUT-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't own either Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.**

 **Pairing so far Harry x Cana x Lucy x ?**

 **The ? is going to be someone outside of Fairy Tail.**

 **Originally** **it was going to be H x Cana x Mira x Erza but I decided to also write the other Ideas I had so Mira is in Written with Écriture and Erza in a yet to be named story that will go up soon.**

 **The AN is going to be changed into a character profile soon.**

* * *

On a small island just off the coast of Fiore was the base of Arcane Legion, a group devoted to the return of lost and forbidden. Their base looked like a high security prison with the high walls that surround a large, lone building.

On the sandy beach in front of the base's only entrance stood 5 people. The first was a suit clad well-built man who looked to be in his late fifties with slightly blue eyes, short black hair and a black moustache. This is Abraham Crane, the leader of the Arcane Legion.

To his left stood a man wearing a sleeveless black karate. He was tall and extremely muscular with a black buzz cut. He is Camus Payne, head of combat training and security.

Beside him was a woman with long blond hair and pail blue eyes. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and white slacks underneath a lab coat. Her name is Roshia Crowe, head of research.

On Crane's right was a shortish woman with crimson red hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing a black singlet with shorts also under a lab coat. This is Imperia La Croix, Head of experimentation.

The final person was a man of average height and slim build. His short brown hair was slicked back and blue eyes were closed. He much like Crane wore a suit. This is Lazarus Grimm, the Arcane Legions tactician and head of magical development.

"Imperia, how many subjects do we have left for the Experiment: Pure?" Crane asked.

"3. A water mage, rock mage and a telepath." Imperia replied.

"I still don't understand why you insist on continuing with the Experiment: Pure, Master Crane" Camus said.

"Because Camus, having a mage that uses Pure Magic will guaranty our victory when we make our move." Crane said. "The Hunter has returned."

The other four looked out to the ocean and saw a boat approaching. It looked like nothing more than your average fishing vessel but in reality it was used to transport captured mages to the base. The boat anchored just off the coastline and a tall man with a braided black man bun and large beard dropped another person into a small row boat before hopping in himself and started to row. Once on shore he dragged the person by a leg over to the 5 members of Arcane Legion.

"So, Dommik, have you bought us another test subject or another potential warrior?" Crane asked.

"Test subject. There is something other worldly about this one." Was Dommik's reply.

Crane looked over the unconscious body Dommik had been dragging. It was a boy no older than 15 with unruly black hair. The boy looked to be on the skinny side. _'Signs of abuse and malnourishment, interesting.'_ Crane thought as he continued to look at the boy. His eyes landed on a strange lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead. _'Dommik is right. There is defiantly something strange about that scar. It feels dark and evil. There is a magic in that scar that is different to our own.'_

"Payne brand the boy and take him to the cells. La Croix prepare to start testing again. Well she does that Grimm get the test subjects, if they fail grab the boy. Crowe, I have a good feeling about this boy, so gather all the materials you need. I will be overseeing the next batch of experiments so get to it."

* * *

Harry Potter woke up, laying on the floor of a dark cell, the only light coming from a tiny barred window. His head was pounding as he tried to remember what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _It has been three weeks since Harry Potter was sent to this world by Death, Magic and Life. He had spent the last 21 days in the forest he landed in, practising his new magic. So far he had learnt how adjust the potency of his various poison magic attacks as well as his limits in regards to his phoenix fire magic. Somehow it was like he already knew how to perform spells, he just put it up to Magic cutting him some slack.. He was still growing stronger as he trained but he felt it was time to move on as living off foraged berries and small wildlife wasn't how he wanted to spend his new life._

 _He was currently laying on the ground, staring up as clouds floated by._

' _I need some way to earn jewels. I don't think anybody would hire a fourteen year old. The only real option is to join a guild but I don't want to do that until I'm truly comfortable with using my powers. I wish Hermione was here, she'd know what to do.' Harry thought as he rubbed his eyes._

 _He was thankful that his phoenix fire was able to heal his poor eye sight. Now he didn't have to worry about either losing his glasses or them breaking._

' _I also need to get some new clothes.' He thought, closing his eyes._

 _Harry was still wearing the same outfit he had worn during the 3_ _rd_ _task. He had been washing it in a small stream he had found but it was time for some fresh clothes._

 _As he continued to think he felt something block the light. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was a fist before it knocked him out._

 _End Flashback._

' _Kidnapped. I've been kidnapped again.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

"So you're awake." A voice lightly said.

Harry turned to the source. In the cell beside his sat two girls. One looked to be around his age if not a little bit older well the other could not have been older the 8. Both looked very similar with their light green hair and pale grey eyes.

"Ah, who are you? Where am I?" Harry asked as he looked around in panic.

"I'm Lidia and this is Kelli." The older of the 2 said. "And as to where you are, well, this is the Arcane Legion. Now what's your name?"

"Harry. What's the Arcane Legion?" Harry asked.

"Well from the introduction every new 'recruit' receives, Arcane Legion is a group dedicated to not only the return of lost magic but also the rise of it." Lidia explained. "They normally implant special lacrima into the recruits to grant them the lost magic. Sometimes it's just from a book. And resently they've started to do a ritual."

Harry well listening noticed that not only was he missing his shirt but also had a number branded onto the right side of his chest.

"Umm… Lidia what's up with this?" Harry asked well pointing to the number.

Lidia looked at what he was referring to and gasped. "It looks like your one of the ones marked for the ritual. Nobody that gets a number ever returns. If fact th…" She was cut off by a blood chilling scream rang out through the base.

Harry looked back at the number.

156.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

Harry had been in this cell for a week now. Every day at about 6 in the morning all the prisoners in his cell block were released from their cells for training. He on the other hand was left locked up in the cramped space.

Currently he was laying on the cold concreate floor looking up at the cracks in the ceiling. He had found out the each cell had magic concealing rune carved into the walls, floor and ceiling.

"156 on your feet." A strict voice said.

Harry looked over to see a tall, muscular man. Going by Lidia's description of the Arcane Legion's leaders, Harry assumed this was Camus Payne.

Once Harry was standing Payne opened his cell door and motioned for him to exit it. Payne then strapped a set of magic cancelling cuffs around Harry's wrists.

After being dragged through the base, they came to a stop in front of a large set of doors. They opened to reveal a room with a slab of blue lacrima in the centre. Around it stood 3 people.

"I see you've finally arrived 156. I'm Abraham Crane, the lady to my left is Imperia La Croix and the lady to my right is Roshia Crowe. Now what is about to happen is you will be strapped to this lacrima. It is filled with pure magical energy. The ritual will see you being merged with the lacrima, if successful, it will enable you to wield Pure Magic." Crane explained.

"Pure Magic?" Harry asked.

"Pure Magic, also known as the first magic. The first of our kind wielded this power. Eventually they started to believe that specialising in certain area of magic would make them stronger. They were very wrong. Unfortunately our magical containers can no longer hold this much power. You though, have something very different about you." Crane said before turning to Roshia and Imperia. "Engrave the seal and strap him to the lacrima"

Over the next several hours Harry's screams could be heard all over the base.

 **-SCR Out-**


End file.
